


lucky for you (i got all these daddy issues)

by alharper



Series: i'll make you happy, just wait and see [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, M/M, OOC, PWP, Warcraft Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alharper/pseuds/alharper
Summary: “It's a matter of stability - it does neither Stormwind nor the Alliance any good to have no fallback, should something happen to you. You need to find a young woman to make your queen, or at the very least an alpha that you trust…”“You're an alpha,” Anduin says abruptly.





	lucky for you (i got all these daddy issues)

**Author's Note:**

> _im going straight to hell for this but..._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _genn thinks that he's acting as a surrogate father-figure for anduin, trying to be there for him and helping him through a rough time._
> 
>  
> 
> _anduin appreciates this, really, but what he's really after is a daddy, not a new dad._
> 
>  
> 
> _this comes to a head when genn is trying to convince anduin he needs to have an heir for the good of the alliance, and anduin is like 'well you're an alpha, aren't you?'_
> 
>  
> 
> _genn tries to be like, 'that's not what i was suggesting', but it doesnt take much for anduin to convince him, and their private kingly meeting turns into anduin getting rutted by a massive worgen and loving it._
> 
>  
> 
>  _repeatedly, they are trying to make the next king of stormwind, after all._  
>  https://warcraftkink.livejournal.com/588.html?thread=580684#t580684
> 
>  
> 
> unbetaed ::kiss::

Anduin tries to have dinner with Genn at least once a week. Every time, Genn will ask him about his plans to secure an heir, and for just a moment he will profoundly regret not begging off.

It's not entirely fair, perhaps. Genn does care about him a great deal, and the clear faith he has in Anduin’s slightly shaky new leadership shines forth in the deep, proud way he says ‘my king’. He’s one of Anduin’s greatest sources of support, but it's…

Well. Perhaps context is needed. Their relationship has… echoes, seems like the best word for it. _Echoes_ of a father/son relationship. And Genn certainly brings up Liam here and there, or grasps his shoulder in a proud, fatherly sort of way, but Anduin’s feelings on the matter are complicated, deep-running, and very dissimilar in all of the most important aspects to the way he felt about his actual father.

He also had a dream not two days ago in which Genn shed that peculiar, old-worldly courtliness of his in favor of pouncing on Anduin in Worgen form, fucking him senseless on the floor and snarling above him that he would have to learn to hold court while taking Genn’s knot because he'd not be leaving it.

So as one might imagine, pressure for an heir from _that_ particular quarter is specifically uncomfortable. But once a week, with wearying regularity, Genn will bring it up, as he’s done this evening as soon as the door has closed behind the quiet young woman who cleared their plates to take to the kitchen.

“Anduin,” Genn says seriously, and he looks at the space where his plate had been as though it holds some long-forgotten secret he only need stare at to tease out.

“It's a matter of stability - it does neither Stormwind nor the Alliance any good to have no fallback, should something happen to you. You need to find a young woman to make your queen, or at the very least an alpha that you trust…”

“You're an alpha,” Anduin says abruptly. Maybe it's the dream, pressing in behind his eyes, or maybe it's that during these conversations, Genn had always specified a wife before now. He’d frankly suspected his secondary gender a source of some disquiet, though he had never been ill-bred enough to make an issue of it where Anduin would hear him - and had presumably come to terms with it, at this point - but this was the first time he’d even _alluded_ to it.

Genn makes a slightly strangled noise. “Your majesty, I didn’t mean to imply -”

“You didn't,” Anduin interrupts him. “I did. Genn, if you don't - if I'm not _attractive_ to you, I -”

His voice goes a little raw on that, reveals more of him than he means, and Genn is rapidly moving past his embarrassment to something soft and unnamed.

“Anduin…”

“Forget it,” he says, embarrassed, “I’ll find some solution. I don't want to, to bring to bear any pressure, or - I understand the gravity of the situation. I'll have it attended to.”

Genn looks a little sick at that. “ _Attended_ to? My dear boy, you are not an inconvenience to be dealt with.” His voice, if possible, gentles even further. “You're a splendid, priceless gift to any who may be lucky enough to have you.”

Then take me, he thinks, but says nothing, simply nods acknowledgment. Genn sighs. “I am not some milquetoast virgin you might pressure into anything I don't wish for, Anduin. Trust that my actions are my own.”

Hope opens the tight knot beginning to form in his chest, so suddenly he has to swallow past it, once, then twice.

“Will you call me that again,” he asks, and he’s never been shy but he feels it suddenly, overwhelmingly so.

“Anduin?”

“No, your - your dear boy.”

“My dearest boy,” Genn says, and cups his face with one hand, tips Anduin’s head back to look at him, “are you quite sure this is what you want?”

He's searching Anduin’s eyes to find the answer - grave, and careful, but sweet as well, and Anduin’s throat dries out so that when he tries to speak, it clicks a little.

“For a while now,” he admits. “I… you're who I think of, when my time is upon me. It's you.”

It's true. For the past year, he has spent those two or three sweat-soaked, delirious days that come over him every few months fantasizing about the tone Genn gets when he thinks Anduin needs kindness, how sure and capable his hands are in other things and would be in this as well, with decades of practice and a very soft heart beneath his stern exterior for those he's allowed within it.

But mostly, he imagines hearing “my dear boy” in that charmed, affectionate way Genn has while his knot swells inside him, tying them together.

This seems to be all that it takes to rip through whatever potential objections were forming in Genn’s mouth, which makes Anduin wonder if that's why he was so careful not to draw attention to it - if he had spent that time Anduin was indisposed with his head full of thoughts of joining him.

Genn stands, and his eyes are stormy as he pulls Anduin out of his chair and into his arms, strong and sure behind his back.

“My very dearest boy,” he says, and kisses him.

It's… indecent is the only word he can think of for the filthy, hard press of Genn’s mouth against his, licking inside and coaxing his tongue forward to slide together.

He melts into him, gone immediately helpless and stupid, fists his hands into Genn’s shirt front and quivers at the feeling of Genn’s cock hardening against his own through their trousers.

He wants to be intelligent, sure, mature, but his brain is a helpless merry-go-round of fuck me fuck me fuck me, heat cramping in his belly and cock so hard it hurts.

Anduin does manage to break the kiss long enough to take stock of their surroundings, and pushes Genn back into the chair he just got out of. He doesn't want to pressure him - is aware that regardless of their age difference, their aspect difference, he could snap his fingers and have the man in chains purely because he willed it.

It's a lot of power, and he doesn't want to take advantage. But he also doesn't want him to change his mind, and somehow crossing the threshold into the bedroom feels like an invitation to reconsider.

He pulls Genn’s shirt over his head, and can't hide his delight when Genn responds by unlacing his trousers, takes the opportunity to slide both hands over the cheeks of his ass as he guides Anduin’s pants off.

He clambers onto his lap and he's already producing so much slick it's going to stain Genn’s trousers, but he does it anyway, gets his fly down far enough to pull out that intimidatingly huge cock and jacks it a couple of times while he considers logistics. Then he gets distracted by the sight of it, lines up his own smaller cock and wraps a fist around them both.

Genn growls, hands hard on his hips, and thrusts in his hand. Anduin moans at the feeling of them sliding against each other.

He almost says please but isn't sure exactly what he'd be asking for. Instead, he squeezes for a moment before releasing them, and looks him in the eye.

“I want to see you,” he says honestly, “but I'm not sure how best to do it.”

Genn looks amused for a moment at the admission, but holds Anduin steady with both hands spanning his back and scoots the chair around so the table is directly behind him.

“Try this way,” Genn says, and sits himself back, slides down in the seat just a little and guides Anduin up so he's balancing on his knees across Genn’s spread thighs.

He dips a finger to Anduin’s hole, and it slides directly in without resistance. He clutches at Genn’s shoulders and pushes back against it, eyes fluttering closed when he immediately adds a second one.

He gets caught up in it, distracted from his real goal by fucking himself on Genn’s thick, calloused fingers. But Genn seems to get distracted as well, at least initially, a rolling growl building in his chest. It takes Anduin a few moments to even realize he's making noise as well, breathy little moans on every thrust inwards. Eventually, he does manage to force his eyes back open, and this time he _does_ say please, clearer on what he wants, and trusting that Genn will know what he needs.

He does - pulls his fingers out so fast he lets out a surprised little squawk and gets one hand high under Anduin’s thigh. It's a little more surprising than it should be to have him use that virus-infused strength so carelessly, realizing that he could support Anduin entirely on one hand without thought. And he does, uses the other to line up his cock and Anduin tries to help, pulls his other leg up a little higher and when Genn sinks him carefully down he groans, loud and shameless, eyes rolling back at the stretch and the incredible sensation of fullness.

He's slow about it, agonizingly so, grin a little too sharp when Anduin tries to force himself down faster but finally, finally, the back of his thighs are resting against the top of Genn’s. He's panting, and squeezes firmly around the base of his cock.

Genn’s eyes are stormy and intense on his, searching, and Anduin kisses him again, eyes closed, deep and slow.

Neither dream nor fantasy had done justice to the reality of Genn’s hot, hard length, those large hands passing over him, finally pulling his shirt off and mapping the heavily scarred plane of his chest.

“My dear, brave boy,” Genn murmurs as he looks him over, voice heavy. “We're so lucky to have you with us.”

It makes him a little uncomfortable and self-conscious to linger on them, so he tries to move instead, but he can't really get much leverage. Genn guides one of his hands back to grasp at the lip of the heavy table behind him.

Anduin runs the other hand across his chest impulsively, rakes his fingers through thick grey curls.

“Halfway to wolf form already,” he teases, and Genn rumbles a laugh.

“Alpha isn’t just a state of mind,” he says, a little smug, and Anduin rocks against him experimentally.

The immediate burn has faded, leaving behind a general sense of pleasure, and when he moves it’s like little sparks of pleasure shooting through him - he can already tell it's going to feel incredible once they really get going. Genn squeezes his ass, and that feels surprisingly good as well, not just generally but in how it pulls at his hole around Genn’s cock, a very dim preview of what a knot will feel like.

He starts moving, then, and Genn helps him, uses the hands on his ass to bounce Anduin on his cock. His pleasure starts building so quickly he’s overwhelmed - he wants to say something, connect, but he can't think of anything so he reaches for his name but what comes back is “ _Daddy_ ” in a desperate whine, and though Genn doesn't relent on the fast, hard pace he's set them both, his eyes flash from their usual stormy color to the icy silver-blue of his Worgen form.

“Genn,” he corrects quickly, and in a growing chant, “Genn, _Genn_ -”

“You had the right of it the first time, my boy,” Genn tells him in a strangled voice, and puts Anduin’s arms around his neck to keep him secure, stands in an awkward rush to tip Anduin on his back onto the table and rut into him, fast and hard and ruthless. He closes a hand around Anduin’s cock and barely even pulls at it twice before Anduin’s shouting above the rushing in his ears as he comes, convulsing. Genn roars above him, shoves himself in as far as he'll go as the base of his cock begins to expand. Anduin lets out a weak, sleepy moan as it presses against him, inside him, and tugs him down for a wet, open kiss, whimpers as Genn trembles against him. His skin ripples with magic and silvery fur for a moment as though he's going to change, and his teeth sharpen and lengthen against Anduin’s tongue.

His spent cock twitches, just once. His hole tightens, and Genn’s form settles fully to human only as his knot expands a final, tiny increment and the warm feeling of his seed begins to flow inside of him.

It goes for a while, Genn curled around him, laving his tongue across those dark, round glands at the base of his throat, spilling more and more seed deep in Anduin where his knot will keep it safely inside, and all of those together do the last of the necessary work to stir his cock back to life. He wraps one hand around Genn’s back and uses the other to stroke himself as Genn breathes harshly into his neck.

All told it's probably about a full minute before Genn’s finished, raised his head and catches Anduin with another one of those intense stares.

“Call me that again,” he says, voice low, and covers Anduin’s hand with his own.

“Daddy,” Anduin whimpers, and he's coming again, twitching on Genn’s cock as thin ropes of come paint his chest.

Anduin’s not precisely sure what he even means by it, but as long as it works for both of them - which it certainly seems to if the way Genn growls and scrapes careful fangs against his neck are any indication - he won't examine it too closely.

He's going to become uncomfortable in a moment, but for now, he lies boneless and spent, closes his eyes as Genn strokes his face with a tender hand.

Anduin feels a little guilty even as he's thinking it, but he hopes it takes a while to secure an heir. The idea of only getting to do this once is disappointing in the extreme. With any luck, this can replace the well-meaning lecture as a new staple end to their weekly dinners.


End file.
